User blog:BreZ/BZRB 10: Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhees
So, here it is, my season 1 finale and it's a Friday the 13th special, like you hadn't noticed. I had originally planned a differnet battle for this, but I've decided to postpone that battle and use it as my starter for my next season. Get it? No? You will when you know the battle, trust me. Guess this does make it my second horror battle in a row... I'm coming for you Noah >:(, jk :3 So, guess I'll mention a few things I'll be doing during my off-season. I've got one off-season battle written which is a rematch from a battle I've done in this season, but I wrote it with mostly left over lines. I'm also currently working on another off-season battle. I got one song for BreZ MuZik done, but not the one you guys voted for on the poll at the end of my last song, so I'll be writing and publishing that one first. Furthermore I'll try to finish at least two episodes of Wikia of Thrones for those who read that, but I got a chuck load of work to do so I may not get to them, plus, the first one is a battle episode and I'm having a bit of trouble writing it, but, I'll try. And last but not least I'll be working on my battles for the next season. I already got all of season 2 mapped out and most of season 3. I do have enough battles to fill season 3 and 4 already, but they're not set in stone so I would like to receive some more suggestions for those seasons. I would like to thank Tina, Jude, Andrew, Shark, Noah and Dragon for helping me write this battle. I would also like to thank Skeep for making the Itunes Cover. With all of that out of the way, get ready for a 13 verse battle. Happy Desperation Day by the way Announcer BREZ RAP BATTLEZ! FREDDY KRUEGER! VS! JASON VOORHEES! BEGIN! Freddy Krueger (written by Tina) Grab my fedora, sweater, and my glove. You ready for the fearsome Freddy?! Scarier and freakier than this drowned Boy Scout with a dull machete! You died, got shot by lightening, and came alive again! Oh, you survived! We get the cliché, alright?! It’s no surprise, but you’re not gonna revive tonight! I’ll keep that rap a fact! You look like a fag in that damn hockey mask, I’ll mortally burn your ass and your camp! This time, there is no Ash! And first glance of eye contact, this battle? I won that! Think differently? (Fatality!) Welcome to Mortal Kombat! Jason Voorhees (written by Andrew) My machete’s dull? Look at the glove you stole at Wolverine’s With that crap, no wonder you can only murder teens When you stepped into my Lake, it’s Crystal clear You’re not even scary with that sweater you wear If you think you can win, then you must be dreaming I’ll murder you brutally, so better start screaming Freddy Krueger I'm a rap bitch nightmare Who the hell even kills when wearing nightwear? Check the date, it’s Friday the 13th, so Freddy, beware I’ll close my door on you like your last name is Fazbear Michael Myers (written by Shark) It's Mike Myers, creeping, grabbing mics, I'm dire I go on bigger killing sprees with just some phone wires You all think you spit it hot? Well I'm immune to fucking fire I'll be going Samhain when you're stabbed and expired And I ain't the Shrek kind, so don't try to disrespect If you try to shoot me down, then I'll Return and Resurrect And when I don my white mask, it's like it's Halloween every week and- -know I ain't trick or treatin' when you find you've stopped breathin' I was more scarier when I was six years old, so try to do your worst But I've just butchered this banging beat like it's October 31st Leatherface Got my chainsaw, now let’s begin this massacre. Even my grandmother is of a better hacker caliber- -Than you; You so called challengers are lackluster slashers And even worse rap battlers; Don’t care about Jason’s calendar I’ll sack these slackers, these rap amateurs with an absence of talent Burn Freddy further to ashes like I spit rapid acid; Murder by the masses Slaughtering is my passion; So when stepping to me you better take caution. Freddy is about as good of a rapper as he is a child-snatcher, a kidnapper Freddy, Michael, Jason, what’s the matter with your weapons? I have a chainsaw You have a mini dagger, machete and a claw; My family will eat you flaws raw. Ghostface Sounds like you’re compensating for something Leather Face Everyone already knows, that I’m the better Face Freddy, your claws are even less sharp than the hands of Scissorhands, man And you wouldn’t have victims if not for a drunk on liquor Sandman Jason sounds like a little school girl with his “hi, hi, hi… ha, ha, ha” stutter I’ll leave you gutted, even your pity mama is a better cutter Listen Michael, I am the true Icon of Halloween, call me Father Death The Woodsboro killer will slit your throats and leave you all without a breath For Scary Movies you are nothing but a sorry excuse You are all jokes, that’s why you were all so easy to spoof Pinhead (written by Dragon) Shall we begin, to face off against The True Raiser of Hell! cause when I enter The Club, lets just say it won't go so well. Claws and Machetes? Please, Let me show you all my chains, I can sense your fear strongly, now allow me to show you real pain! While I fight the police and Marshal Law! , you all lost to teenagers, When you see The Church Shatter, you can see the real danger! you all drowned, Burned, or Felt like it? My Origin was more gruesome ! I have an army of Cenobites! Even two of them killed a man in a threesome. Freddy puts me to sleep, Jason's bad luck in film, and the other 3 are all the same! Better watch who you're summoning! Cause when you opened the box, we came! Jigsaw You wanna play a game? You’re all gonna get slain Can’t mess with Kramer, Leatherface’s far too tame And I’ll play Pinhead like I am the Puppet Master Ghost Face about as scary as that ghost named Casper Jason’s angry he’s the most uncool of uncool campers I am the one who haunts Freddy in his own nightmares Michael’s mad his parents didn’t pick him up from childcare You may be immune to fire, but I pack far more heat You’ve been tricked if you thought this battle would be a treat You’ve all failed my test, so I’ll cut a jigsaw out of your meat Chucky Chucky has come to chop you chumps into chunks. Those pins don’t make you look scary, more like a punk Not your puppet Jigsaw, all your games are child’s play. Fucking Sid so hard she Screams my name, Charles Lee Ray The worst thing Freddy has done is fail at child-rape I’ll take Myers and bend him straight out of Shape No shocker, but the truth is I’ll give the Sawyer family a Slaughter-in’ Strangle Jason at the Lakeshore, then dump him in the water again. His day is Friday the 13th, guess that’s why you’re never lucky. You bitches are so dead and fucked if you think you can mess with Chucky. Norman Bates I’m the original slasher, the man with the real title of Psycho! Ending your cycles of dying and rerising will be very delightful It isn’t Halloween so what are you doing here, Michael? I’m much more frightful, so Ghost Face, you better redial. Facing me, Jigsaw? You’re the one missing the instinct of survival. Tonight will truly be your Final Friday; Sorry but I don’t play Chucky. The only reason you wear other people’s faces is cause yours is too ugly. Mentioning this, Freddy really should start wearing them as well I’m taking over Pinhead’s role as leader of the Gash and ruler of Hell. Make your deaths look like a suicide and keep your bodies in my Motel. Patrick Bateman (written by Noah) Hey! It’s Bateman! Here to slaughter a bunch of stray cats! Absolutely batshit attacks packing an axe in the stacks of raps! I’d like to dissect you all, so let’s hop to it and strike some scares, To show Dead Fred from Elm Street that I’m his worst Nightmare! Reunite Jason and Norman with their mommies, when they’re both dead With those hooks through your nuts, you live up to your name, Pinhead! Rip off faces, be it Leather or Ghost, you know you all suck, see, While Old Man Jenkins constructs black face painted versions of Chucky, And as for you, Myers, I’ll ask you a question, is killing one girl really that hard? I’ve beaten every Slashing slut and added your defeats to my business card! Alex I’ll be bringing you pain while I’m singing in the rain. Bateman, think you’ve slain? That’s all just in your brain. Beating me will be clockwork, I win, no contest; So let me take down this Gepetto When it comes to rapping, Myers isn’t just dressed like a clown; He doesn’t get flow Your lines are cheesy, Freddy, you sure you aren’t from that pizzeria? I’m a Ghostface Killah, make bitches shit their pants like diarrhea I will kill these momma boys, proceed by breaking this toy All on Lovely Ludwig Van’s Ninth Symphony; OH WHAT A JOY! I’ll overthrow your Order of the Gash; Now Alex is in charge And when it comes to murdering you all look up to Alex the Large! Jack Torrance Here’s Johnny! And I’ve come to fuck you all up, sonnies Alex, you’re the worst of King’s stories, while I’m the best one, see? If you were wrongly adapted he wouldn’t defend your novel Even The Overlook Hotel topples Bates’ little hovel You an insane killer? Patrick that’s one hilarious joke Whether it’s Leather or Ghost, Face me and you’ll choke Kramer got no game, burn Freddy like his face was done by the flames Each one of Mike and Jason’s sequels are pretty much the same, all lame Go wild on Chucky like a lumberJack, show Pats how to really use an axe You slacking whacks all ought to face the facts, you will always lose to Jack Hannibal Lecter (written by Jude) Wait! Detective Lecter has a statement I'm prepared to make basic work of Bates and Bateman When Pinheads Face me, I make like Jason 'cept instead of machete, I use teeth to deface them I step on and break toys like Chucky and Jigsaw Spit more raw than the flesh that I itch for I'll rip apart Alex, I got this shit in the basket I'd digest your heart and then spit in your casket I'm a Manhunter, killer, I eat foes for dinner I just brought a chilling end to this psychological thriller! Poll! WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees Michael Myers Leatherface Ghostface Pinhead Jigsaw Chucky Norman Bates Patrick Bateman Alex Jack Torrance Hannibal Lecter Check these out too! Thanks again for helping me Thank you Dragon who has no series... that I know of Category:Blog posts